Lo que es del Rey de la Sal
by A simple girl 22
Summary: Un dia Yuu se tranforma de improvisto en serafin, como siempre termino descontrolándose, pero esta vez el Rey de la Sal descubrió algo interesante, el vampiro rubio amigo de su "yo" humano también era un serafín Yuu x Mika Mikayuu / Yuumika


**Mi primer one shot de owari no seraph/ seraph of the end**

 **Y no sabia muy bien como clasificarlo**

 **Espero que lo** **disfrutéis**

 **Yuumika / Mikayuu**

* * *

 _Lo que es del Rey de la Sal_

Yuichiro Hyakuya se encontraba encadenado a la pared por medio de unas cadenas mágicas que servían para retener a los demonios. Enfrente de el se encontraban Shinoa Hiragi y Mikaela Hyakuya. Estos se encontraban basta preocupados por el hecho de que su amigo dio el aviso de que sentía que iba a ser podido por el demonio en un horario fuera de lo habitual.

Normalmente se transformaba por la mañana o mas comúnmente por la noche. Pero nunca por la tarde.

Iban a salir a buscar provisiones junto con el resto del escuadrón cuando Yuu dio el aviso. Por consecuente Shinoa y Mika se habían quedado para estar con el mientras los demás recolectaban comida.

El rubio sostenía en su mano un reloj para medir el tiempo que tardaba su amigo en destransformarse después de haber sido poseído por el demonio, extrañamente ya llevaban esperando media hora y no había sucedido nada.

La peli morada harta de esperar se dedico a fastidiar al ojo verde con preguntas de: "¿seguro que no son gases?" "Has comido mucho" "No habrás leído algo.." esto ultimo fue interrumpido por un gruñido del peli negro

Yuu cerro los ojos mientras su respiración se volvió mas agitada.

Mika miro preocupado a su amigo mientras se obligaba a concentrarse para apretar el temporizador una vez que la transformación halla comenzado.

Para horror de los dos cuando Yuu abrió sus ojos estos no eran ni verdes ni rojos. Sus iris ahora eran de color amarillo brillante y el resto de su globo ocular se volvió completamente negro. Antes de que ninguno pudiese reaccionar las alas negras brotaron de la espalda del serafín y los mando a volar. El peli negro destrozo las cadenas y agito sus alas haciendo que el edificio se derrumbase por completo.

Mika quien se había recuperado del shock inicial ayudo instintivamente a la Hiragi a esquivar los enormes trozos de ladrillos que caían sobre ellos.

A lo lejos el escuadrón oyó el fuerte ruido y corrieron devuelta al refugio

Mientras estos corrían el Rey de la Sal se elevo ligeramente del suelo para observar la situación.

Vio como ese edificio de piedra en medio de la nada colapsa a mientras el chico rubio y la peli morada salían de ahi

A lo lejos pudo divisar a los demás asquerosos humanos corriendo hacia el lugar en donde se encontraban

El serafin alzo su espada y lanzo un tajo hacia ellos provocando que una enorme pared se sal puntiagudo les bloqueara el camino y lastimase a la mayoría

-¡Yuu basta!- oyó su nombre humano y se giro para ver a la peli morada llena de moretones y raspones ,esta estaba agitada y un poco asustada

El Rey de la Sal la observo y recordó haber querido matar a aquella chica

Con fastidio levanto la espado y lanzo otro tajo al aire

-¡Apártate idiota!- escucho gritar al vampiro que la empujo para que no recibiera daño del tajo que lanzo el peli negro.

La peli morada quedo inconsciente por la fuerza que el vampiro aplico y por haberse golpeado luego la cabeza contra un árbol.

Descendió hasta el suelo para luego ir caminando hacia la dirección el el que el vampiro salió volando debido a que recibió de lleno su ataque. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que a pesar de estar lleno de heridas y posiblemente varios huesos rotos el rubio aun seguir respirando. Aquello le causo curiosidad al Rey de la Sal. Este se acerco mas hasta quedar justo al lado del cuerpo del rubio. Elevo su espada por tercera vez y convoco nos pilares de sal que encerraron las manos del rubio y lo elevo del suelo. El pilar dejo de subir una vez que el rubio fuera levantado hasta mas abajo de la altura del cuello del antes oji verde. Y coloco la mano que no usaba la espada en el metano del joven rubio para elevar su cabeza que había estado agachado debido al estado de inconsciencia del rubio.

La presencia del rubio era extrañamente familiar. Ya había apuñalado una vez al vampiro e incluso ene entonces no le mato, había algo extraño en el, como si no fuese solamente vampiro. La cara del serafín se acerco mas a la del rubio memorizando su cara e intentando recordar algo, haber si así esa extraña sensación desaparecía.

Se pregunto si se sentía extraño al ser el vampiro una persona cercana a su "yo" humano, pero eso no cuadraba, después de todo los demás humanos también eran cercanos al peligro y este no dudo en lastimarlos.

A lo mejor era porque era un vampiro y al ser un serafín su principal objetivo eran los humanos, pero otra vez la primera vez que había despertado el intento matar a un vampiro.

El de alas negras bajo su cara y la entero en el cuello del rubio para luego bajar lentamente hacia el pecho del rubio.

Pudo oír como el corazón del rubio latía lentamente, pero este emitía un sonido extraño, casi imperceptible, pero no para el, o sea, el era un serafín.

Con la curiosidad aumentada el serafín clavo su espada en el suelo y con ambas manos rodeo la cintura del rubio para luego apegar un vez mas su cabeza al pecho del vampiro. Estando mas juntos que antes el peligro porfió pudo oír aquel casi imperceptible sonido que acompañaba el latir del corazón de rubio.

Sonaba como una imperceptible musiquilla tocada por un instrumento en particular...una trompeta

El Rel de la Sal se aparto bruscamente y los pilares dejaron caer al rubio una vez mas terminando boca arriba

Un serafin... la mente del peli negro empezó a pensar en todas sus posibles opciones o en que debía hacer ahora con su reciente descubrimiento

Había muchas posibilidades pero el peli negro pensó en otra cosa

Con elegancia se arrodillo en la hierba con cada pierna a un lado del vampiro, una vez mas pego su cabeza al rubio para luego levantarla y sonreír

-La tercera trompeta, el Rey del Hielo-susurro con voz tranquila

Coloco su mano derecha en el pecho del rubio para luego dejar que un poco de sal se filtrase en el cuerpo del rubio. Luego levanto su mano y con habilidad abrió la boca del rubio y con un trozo afilado de sal creada por su mano izquierda se corto un poco la muñeca dejando que su sangre fluyese dentro de la boca del rubio. Pudo escuchar como el corazón del rubio empezó a acelerarse y como las heridas se iban curando, desde lejos también escucho como los humanos se acercaban, pero por primera vez no se molesto en destruir humanos, toda su atención estaba dirigida hacia el angelical rubio que se encontraba debajo de el. Regó un poco mas de sal que producía el mismo en las heridas del rubio que se iban cerrando para que la sal entrase en el cuerpo del chico. Sintió como el humano empezaba a volver a tomar control de su cuerpo con lo cual se recostó sobre el cuerpo del rubio y le susurro al oido

-Ya no podrás escapar, eres completamente mío

Para luego dejar que Yuichiro recuperase el control de su cuerpo.

* * *

Luego del incidente con el rey de la sal tuvieron que huir rápidamente del lugar por temor a que el JIDA los encontrara. Yuu no dejaba de sentirse culpable por herir a sus amigos por atacar a Shona y sobre todo por dejar en ese estado a Mika.

Cuando Shinoa desperto esta inmediatamente se ofreció para donar grandes cantidades de sangre a Mika ya que en su opinión el oji rojo termino en ese estado por su culpa.

Las cosas poco a poco volvieron a la normalidad. El serafín no volvió a aparecer pero por desgracia eso no aplicaba al demonio.

Pero el rubio había comenzado a sentirse extraño estas ultimas semanas.

Yuu y el habían estado pasando mucho tiempo juntos últimamente, incluso una noche terminaron durmiendo juntos, aunque Mika no necesitaba dormir, y despertaron totalmente abrazados

Shinoa no paro de mencionar la posible relación que estos tenían, e incluso les ofreció mas de una vez un momento a solas para que pudieran "solucionar su tensión sexual"con palabras exactas de la chica

Pero a parte de eso todo iba normal y ojalá hubiese seguido así

* * *

Un fuerte grito alerto a todo el escuadrón que habían estado en el comedor

Estos fueron corriendo al jardín de Ferid que era de donde provenía el grito.

Crowley ya se encontraba ahí y tenia su espada en la mano mientras que el escuadrón de humanos estaban preparando sus armas para atacar una vez que llegaron ahí

Para su sorpresa el dueño del grito se encontraba retorciéndose en el suelo mientras tiraba de sus cabellos rubios y seguía gritando

-¡Haz que pare! Callad ese maldito sonido- el rubio se encontraba retorciéndose aun en el suelo

-¡Mika!-grito mientras corria hacia su amigo siendo detenido por Mitsuba

Mientras tanto Mika segui retorciéndose ,pero en su mente las cosas eran distintas

 _Estaba en medio del_ _vacío, todo era de color dorado_

El rubio empezó a retorcerse mas

 _Podia ver como delante de el había una trompeta dorada_

Yuu consigue liberarse de Mitsuba y Kimizuki y correo hacia su amigo siendo seguido por su escuadrón

 _Su cuerpo dolía pero mientras mas se acercaba a la trompeta el dolor iba desvaneciendose_

 _Casi como si estuviese siendo hipnotizado agarro la trompeta_

Yuu que casi había llegado a donde estaba su amigo y estaba apunto de tocarlo

 _Y soplo_

.

.

.

Yuu al igual que su escuadrón y varios setos y arboles fueron impulsados hacia atrás por la repentina fuerza que rodeo al rubio

Crowley en cambio consiguió mantenerse en pie pero se encontraba nervioso _"esto no estaba en los planes de_ Ferid"

Mika se levanto y todos observaron tanto con asombro como con horror que sus ojos eran amarillos y negros(como lo de Yuu y Mirai) y de su espalda salían dos enormes alas de un color claro como el hielo, este las agito provocando que un helado viento sacudiese a todos los ahí presentes, luego los apunto con su espada y trozos de hielo empezaron a ser disparados hacia ellos.

Sien embargo antes de que cualquiera fuera alcanzado un segundo grito se escucho y vieron como Yuu se empezaba a transformar en serafín

Una vez su transformación fue completada agito sus alas con un toque de humor para sacar volando a los humanos y dejarlos inconscientes al ser golpeados contra las paredes de la mansión.

-Largo- dijo el peli negro al único en pie ahí, el vampiro, y este asintió sin pensarlo mucho, ni por su amado Ferid iba estar en medio de dos serafines

Mientras tanto el Rey del Hielo lo observaba con frialdad para luego empezar a atacarlo

El Rey de Sal sonrío ya esperando esa reacción por parte de la tercera trompeta, después de todo había estado encerrado años y su primer instinto al salir era atacar

El peligro evadió una lanza de hielo para luego coger su espada y empezar a girarla luego de eso hizo un tajo que se dirigió al rubio, pero este lo esquivo elevándose hacia los cielos mientras miraba los pilares de sal que se formaban después del tajo, para su sorpresa una cadena de sal salió de donde se encontraba su corazón hacia al exterior dirigiéndose hacia el peli negro

El rubio sin haberse recuperado del shock fue arrastrado de un tirón al suelo mientras mas cadenas salían desde donde se encontraba la primera para luego envolver sus alas apegándolas a su cuerpo.

El peli negro le sonrío con superioridad mientras veía como se retorcía en el suelo

-Suéltame idiota! Mierda porque no me puedo quitar estas malditas cadenas?-se frustro el recién despertado serafín

-Aww! que lindo-se burlo la segunda trompeta mientras se acercaba mas al rubio-veras cuando estabas inconsciente después de mi ultimo ataque al darme cuenta que eras un serafín decidí introducir cantidades considerables de sal en tu cuerpo, en tu sangre a travez de mi sangre y sobre todo en tu corazón para poder someterte-finalizo el relato mientras miraba con superioridad al rubio

-Genial-mascullo-ser libre para luego ser encadenado por un imbécil

El rey de la sal tiro de la cadena haciendo que el rubio lo mirara feo pero se levanto a regañadientes para no tener que seguir siendo jalado como si de un perro se tratase

Una vez en mi pie intento mover su mano o agitar sus alas pero nada servia, se estaba enfadando y eso se podía notar al sentir como el ambiente empezaba a enfriarse

Para su sorpresa unos salidos labios se posaron sobre los suyos y el Rey de Hielo tardo en darse cuenta que esos labios eran del peli negro

Aun sin saber como reaccionar el peli negro rodeo su cintura con sus brazos y subía de intensidad el beso

Al ver el momento de descuido del serafín de sal el rubio lo empujo hacia al suelo tomando por sorpresa al antes oji verde, pero para mala suerte del vampiro/serafin el peli negro tiro de la cadena haciendo el rubio callara sobre el

-Ahora en serio ¿porque me encadenaste?-pregunto el serafín de hielo al contrario

-Porque quiero que seas mio, corrección,ya eres mío,después de todo Yuichiro ama a Mikaela y Mikaela ama a Yuichiro, y nosotros como ellos-contesto el peligro con una sonrisa, pareciendo que la personalidad humana y serafín se estaban mezclando

El rubio suspiro sabiendo que era cierto y no queriendo negar eso mas beso al peli negro y este felizmente le correspondió

Una vez que se separaron esperaron para recuperar aliento

-No tienes porque sentirte como tu "yo"humano hacia mi, al ser "otra cosa" puedes no tener los mismos sentimientos que tu humano-informo el rubio

-Si-dijo el peli negro-pero el demonio esta obsesionado con Mikaela, Yuichiro lo ama y a mi me gusta-dijo el serafín para luego liberar al rubio de las cadenas y seguir besándolo- Y por eso eres solo mío-completo

-¿Y si Mikaela no hubiese amado a Yuichiro, o yo a ti?-pregunto con curiosidad el chico de arriba

-Te hubiera dejado las cadenas y te hubiera atado a mi-dijo el peli negro para rodear por completo el cuerpo del rubio con sus manos y seguir besándolo mientras ambos esperaban para volver a sus formas humanas y despertar juntos

 _Sera siempre suyo, de cualquiera de las formas_


End file.
